Red and White Ward
by Lily Badens
Summary: I noticed there weren't much stories about Pokemon Trainer/Red, so I decided to fix that. This is a tale about the terrible misdeeds of Crazy Hand, thirsty for destruction and he uses the Pokemon Trainer for them. R & R Please!
1. The Cry for Help

_Please...help me..._

Pit woke up with a jolt. What was that he heard just now? It sounded like a person crying in pain, yet at the same time, emotionless.

"Hm? Pit, what's wrong?" Ike, his roommate asked him.

"Oh um...it's nothing Ike. Nothing at all." The angel said.

* * *

"Is the subject ready for testing?"

Meanwhile, hidden from all, even from Master Hand, an experiment is going on under a hidden basement of the Smash Manor.

It was being led by the being of destructive spirit, Crazy Hand.

"Yes Crazy Hand, sir. He is." Another voice was heard.

"Bring him in." Crazy Hand commanded.

Being brought in was a smasher with brown hair and wearing a red vest. Where his armbands usually would've been were replaced with cuffs. The poor smasher had no emotions expressed in his eyes.

"Are you ready, my little test subject?" Crazy Hand mocked, raising the 'test subject's' chin up with his index finger.

The subject gave no reply.

Crazy made him lie down on a bed and in front of many other people who had masks covering their faces. They had every kind of tool imaginable.

If only Red could shed a tear, he would. But he can't.

* * *

"I swear, that voice is really haunting me now."

Pit was training with Marth the next day when he started telling the prince about what he heard last night.

"That does sound quite uncomfortable. I wonder what or who could mean..." Marth said to Pit as he tried to land an attack on the angel.

**"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM FINE!"**

Marth and Pit turned around to see Sonic get thrown out of a broken window. He was badly bruised.

"Whoa! Sonic, what happened there?" Pit asked the hedgehog.

"I...just asked Red what's wrong with him, because he looked paler than usual...Then he started thrashing around the area...and threw me out the window..." Sonic said in between coughs.

The prince and the angel stared at each other for a long time. Red would be able to do something that powerful? It was highly unlikely for him to do so, but there were cases when he did show that he had strength alone to battle.

"I'll go check out what happened there at their room. You go and bring Sonic to the infirmary." Pit said to the Altean prince.

Marth nodded and immediately carried Sonic to the infirmary. Pit on the other hand glided to the room.

"Red! Hey Red, are you..." Pit stopped in midsentence to see the trainer.

The trainer looked like he was in pain, but his eyes weren't showing any emotion. His clothes were all rumpled up, as if someone forcefully took them off of him. And, as Sonic said, he looked even paler than before.

"What is it?" Red said in a heartless tone. That shook the angel up.

"Yeah, um... what happened between you and Sonic? You just threw him out of the window!"

"Oh, that. Well, I was kind of in a mood swing, you know?" The trainer's tone changed to a cheerful one.

_Pit! Please! You must help me!_

The voice shook Pit up terribly. Again? But who could be saying it?

Red's eyes widened and he shoved Pit out of the room.

"R-Red? Wh-what are you doing?" Pit stammered in surprise.

"Don't you have something important to do?" The heartless tone was back.

As Red closed the door, Pit noticed something that was out of place with the trainer. There was a green stain on his arm and on the left side of his vest; a tag that had the word 'Donor' on it.

* * *

"That was too close wasn't it, Crazy Hand?"

"Yes, it was."

"But wouldn't you admit it? The experiment was a success!"

"True. But we almost lost our only perfect test subject."

"I wouldn't worry about that. But tell me, Crazy. Out of all the smashers, why choose him?"

Crazy Hand stood silent for a moment. He never thought he would be asked a question like that.

"Well, as you know Red's default name is Pokémon Trainer correct?"

"Yeah..."

"And the only reason they called him Red was because that was his name in the early games."

"What does that have to do with your choice?"

"Let me finish. He really doesn't have a name, and because he's always on the sidelines, nobody gave him a definite name, a definite emotion or even his own history. Not even Master Hand gave him those. So I then thought about it. He doesn't have much to lose, unlike the rest, so why not?"

"Ah, I see."

"Well, it's almost time for that other donation of his. Shall we call for him?"

"Yes. We should." The person said as he pushed a button.

* * *

As Pit, together with Link (Ike was training with Snake at the time and Marth was still tending to Sonic) went again to Red to confront him, the door suddenly slammed open, almost squashing Navi.

"Whew! That was close don't cha think so, Link?" The fairy asked.

"Yeah Navi..." Link replied.

The trio then saw Red coming out of the room. He was walking like a zombie.

"R-Red?" Link and Pit both stammered.

Red paid no attention to them and went on his way.

_Link! Pit! Please!_

Link's eyes were wide open, alarmed at what he heard. He looked at Pit and nodded that he heard it also.

"Do you think...it has something to do with Red?" Pit finally said.

"Yeah, I think so. Something must be up with him." The Hylian pointed out.

They immediately started to give chase to the trainer, when suddenly...

"Hi Link! Hi Pit!"

It was Roy.

"Roy? But how can you be in the Smash Manor when you've already been kicked out?" Link asked the red-head.

"Oh? You guys didn't know? Master Hand sorta felt sorry for kicking us out, so he decided to let us back in the manor! But we don't get to battle though..." Roy explained.

"Then how come Master hasn't told us?" Pit wondered.

"Well, I think he wanted to be a surprise! Yeah!" Roy immediately answered.

Pit and Link stared at each other again. Master Hand would never do anything like that without telling them.

"Oh would you look at the time? It's best we better get going!" The hero of Time coughed up.

"Okay! 'Bye you two!" Roy waved as he ran out of the way.

Link and Pit sweat dropped. That was inconvenient. They were going to give chase again when they noticed Red was already gone.

"Oh darn it! We lost him!" Pit said, enraged.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm sure we'll find him." Link reassured.

"Don't call me kid!" The angel said in an annoyed tone.

"Well excuse me, PRINCESS!" The Hylian mocked.

"Say that one more time and get ready to meet your creator!"

"Okay, okay... Sheesh."


	2. The Assistant

_Where am I? Why am I brought here? _

Ike was taking a short nap when he started hearing things. It was a familiar sounding voice, but at the same time was very different.

_Is that? No! It couldn't be! WH-why do you need me for this?_

Even if it wasn't him feeling the pain, the mercenary was feeling uneasy himself.

_No! I refuse! I'm a living being too, you know! I don't want to be some darn test subject! I will tell them what you're doing down here and all of you are going to get in trouble!_

Ike started struggling. It was starting to become too much for him, even if he had heard this kind of horror and pain before.

_SILENCE HIM NOW!_

Another voice was heard, only it was more menacing. And after that, a terrible scream of terror was heard.

Ike finally woke up. It had become too terrible for him to bear.

* * *

"You did very well, my dear swordsman."

Crazy Hand was tapping on the table when his assistant came in, together with Red, whose hands were cuffed.

"Thank you, Crazy Hand sir." The person replied in the shadows.

"No need to be formal with me, Roy."

It was hard to believe that Roy was the one assisting Crazy Hand all this time. Dating back in the Melee days, Crazy was very much interested in Roy, mainly because he had undeniable strength and also loved to destroy.

When it came to him that Roy had been removed from the roster, he couldn't believe that such a powerful contender was removed. As Roy was leaving the Smash Manor, The left hand embodiment stopped him. He wanted to 'help' the red haired boy. He knew that with all the anger in him right now and that strength trapped, he was bound to be useful. Crazy from that point promised Roy that he won't regret doing this and that it is the only way to get back at Master Hand for kicking him out.

"What's that, Red? Would you like to say something? Of course you do. Sadly, you can't. You see, we have to get you ready for the next experimentation." Crazy Hand said with sarcasm to the trainer.

He then turned to Roy and said, "Strap him."

Roy then placed the trainer on a table and strapped the brunette's hands and feet onto it.

"Would you care to do the honor, Roy?"

"It would be my pleasure, Crazy." Roy said with a glint of evil in his eyes as he raised his Sword of Seals just above Red.

* * *

Ike had been staring to the distance all day long in their room. Just what was that he heard? Why did that person need help?

"Ike? Are you okay? You've been staring into nothing the whole time you've been here!"

Ike turned around to see it was one of the assist trophies, Lyn. She also came from the Fire Emblem universe, just like him and Marth.

"Oh, it's just you Lyn. I didn't see you there." Ike said with a bored tone.

"I heard from Pit that after brawling with Falco a few hours ago, you haven't come out of the room. Is there something bothering you?" The green haired girl asked.

"Yeah, it's just that when I merely took a nap, I keep hearing...voices. It's like I heard them before, but at the same time, it sounded like I barely even knew them."

"That is strange. Marth told me that the same thing happened to Pit and Link yesterday. They ended up hearing voices that sounded like pleas for help."

"Wow. But the only weird thing here is that I keep hearing voices that sounded like the person refused to do something. I can't quite remember what I heard exactly."

"Well, whoever that person is, he or she really needs to consult someone before it's too late."

"Speaking of which, how's Sonic?"

"He's feeling a lot better than before. Still couldn't believe that Red threw him out of the window."

Ike was dumbfounded. Could Red even be able to do such a feat?

The doorknob was suddenly opening by itself and both Fire Emblem Lords got ready to attack the perpetrator.

When the door opened, the Greil mercenary leader immediately unleashed a Quick Draw on the person's arm, only to find out it was...

"Ike! Stop! It's just Red!" Lyn shouted.

The blue-haired warrior looked up to see that it _was_ the trainer. He noted that the brunette's clothes were torn apart, but not because of his Ragnell, yet it seemed possible that a person possessing a sword could've done this. His pale skin has been stained with blood, accompanying the brown soulless eyes that people have been noticing all this time.

Lyn was horrified not only because of Red's appearance, but also to what Ike had done.

"Ike! L-look at what your sword did!" She exclaimed.

Ike looked to where his sword, Ragnell, was located at the point. He saw that it was stuck halfway on Red's right arm, nearly cutting it to half. The trainer didn't even react to the Quick Draw that he was given.

"I just came here to say that Mario, Metaknight and the rest were calling you two." The brunette blankly said.

Lyn and Ike stared at each other. Why would they be called for?

"Can you please get your Ragnell out of my arm?" Red asked heartlessly to Ike.

"Oh, uh...Right." He did as he was told and it left a badly bruised cut on Red. It was revolting. His right arm was dangling in midair.

"Don't you want to be brought to the infirmary?" Lyn asked, concerned at the trainer's condition.

"No. It's okay." The trainer said. After that, he left.

Ike took the moment to look at the damage he did using Ragnell. But to his surprise, instead of seeing red blood stain it, some weird light green fluid was.

"That's so disgusting!" The 15-year old female warrior said in disgust.

"You're telling me. It's like he's not even...human." Ike finally had the guts to say after a moment of silence.

_Ike! Lyn! Please help me!_

This shook both sword wielders. It sounded like Red!

As they looked back to when Red left, he was still walking. And to their horror, the arm was regenerating by itself.

"...What just happened?" Lyn finally managed to say.

"I have no clue." Ike replied with a twinge of worry hinted in his voice.

* * *

"Huh? What do you a-mean that we a-called for everyone?"

Lyn and Ike immediately confronted Mario and Metaknight, but were they surprised to see that they were the only ones there.

"But Red just said that you were calling for all of us. Weren't you?" Lyn asked.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. We haven't called for anyone." Metaknight said solemnly.

Ike stood silent for a moment.

"Ike? Is a-something the matter?" Mario asked the Ragnell owner.

"First Pit hearing stuff, then Sonic getting thrown out, now this? Something MUST be up with that trainer..." Ike mumbled to himself.

* * *

_Red...What's happening to you?_

Pit was alone in the balcony of the manor. The angel was in deep thought. He kept remembering the sudden changes to Red. He wasn't the trainer he knew, he wasn't the person with the ever so innocent face, and he wasn't himself anymore.

_...What's wrong with you? If you have a problem, you could've just told me, wouldn't you? You look like you've been used, tortured and turned against your own will. _

The captain threw his hands up in the air.

"Agh! Why is this happening? I don't know anymore!" He said in defeat.

"I promise, Red. Whatever's up with you, I'm going to find out and somehow save you!" His tone switched to a determined one.


	3. Red's Point of View

**Red's POV**

Why me? Out of all people, why did they want me? I'm not special. In fact, I'm nobody. What did I do to deserve this never-ending torture?

I can at least see now why Crazy had taken me as his little test subject. But... he's defying all logic of what this was meant for.

I guess I should explain how we smashers came to be. You have seen us that when we lose, we are reverted into our trophy states. It wasn't like that at all before we joined Brawl. Oh no, not at all.

When Master Hand had invited us newcomers to join the brawl, we had to undergo something. He wanted us to feel first what becoming a trophy was. After that, all of us newcomers were paralyzed on the spot and when we got used to it, he shot a beam and we became trophies. It was traumatizing at first. He left us all in that state for who knows how long.

When we were finally revived, we were able to calm down.

* * *

Who am I? How did I come to be? Actually, that's a question I want to find out myself.

I am a Pokémon trainer. People knew who I was. I was someone who would train creatures called Pokémon. I am... a generic human. That's a reason why I was never given a proper name. The people who played as me in Pokémon games would make a name for me, like Red, Ash, Crimson... I don't know anything about my roots. I was never properly given an introduction on why I was here. They just placed me in.

To be honest, I don't even have a personality. I developed it on my own, through the smashers next to me, through the stages I've gone to, through the Subspace Emissary itself.

* * *

Probably all of you would be wondering this: How did I get caught by Crazy Hand and be used as his little test subject? Well then, let me reiterate what happened.

After coming back from a match against Wolf late night, R.O.B. told me that Master Hand was waiting for me in his office. I did what I was told, but instead of seeing the floating right hand, I saw the left hand being.

"I have been waiting for you..." He said eerily.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and Crazy Hand started getting closer to me. I twisted and struggled around to get free, but it was no use.

"W-what's going on?" I asked hopelessly.

I could've sworn I saw Crazy smile. I swore.

One of the people who grabbed me hit me on the head. And then, darkness came over me.

When I was able to finally wake up, I was tied to the ground. I couldn't move my arms or feet.

"Where am I? Why am I brought here?" I asked no one.

I was in a perfectly white room, which had no windows but only one door. There was also a bed and a table. On the table, there were tools that if I recall clearly, are used in hospitals during surgeries.

After my moments of observation, I heard something coming near me. I heard footsteps too.

It was Crazy Hand, along with Roy and other people that I can't make out of.

"Is that? No! It couldn't be! WH-why do you need me for this?"

"It's pretty simple really, _Pokémon Trainer_." Crazy evilly told me.

"I believe I have a name." I sneered.

"Oh, but is it even your real name?" Roy said sarcastically, with a smirk to accompany it.

I turned quiet after that.

"Cutting to the chase," Crazy spoke, "I'm actually the one in charge of making items. Master Hand allows me to do it. But what he doesn't know is that I test it on people to make them. It fills with me glee as I hear their pains and tortures. It is such a sweet, sweet melody for me."

I was so shocked. _The things we use for brawling... were tested on? _I can't believe he would stoop so low to destroy not only things, but people as well.

Roy immediately grabbed me. Crazy Hand then got close to my face. "You're my new test subject. You're perfect for the role."

"No! I refuse! I'm a living being too, you know! I don't want to be some darn test subject! I will tell them what you're doing down here and all of you are going to get in trouble!" I said with an intimidating tone.

I could tell that Crazy was getting ticked off.

"Unless you want me to reveal what you truly are to everybody, you would agree."

...I didn't want anybody to know what I really was. Me being generic... no, that wasn't my main reason. If only I had the guts to say it to them... then this may not have happened. Only Master Hand and Crazy Hand knew what I really was.

"Crazy, he looks like he agreed." Roy turned to look at the left hand.

"SILENCE HIM NOW!" The left hand embodiment mandated. Then, Roy along with the others started to gang up on me and slit my throat. I screamed in terror.

* * *

After a while, I can't control myself. I can't control my body, my emotions, everything. I was like a puppet on strings. Then, those things happened. I was tested on. I was cut, ripped, bled, everything mortifying you could imagine of.

The time I got mad with Sonic? It wasn't me. Crazy Hand was controlling me and was trying out a new item that he would soon give to Master Hand. It was used to enhance power, but the rage part was something he just wanted to make fun of.

When I said Ike and Lyn were being called, the purpose of Crazy to do that is so that no one will be suspicious when I was called at the moment.

I tried calling out to Pit at first. But Roy found out what I did and he immediately became a diversion when Pit, together with Link was going to follow me.

I became desperate and showed my thoughts to Ike about what happened through his dreams. But he couldn't understand my own voice in terror.

Hopefully, he and Lyn heard me when I left them, but my body just ran faster and I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Inside me, I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted the madness to stop. I wanted the horrible nightmare to end. But, it wouldn't. Crazy blackmailed me that he will reveal to everyone what I really was. And I as I said before, I don't want anyone knowing or finding out. Not even Zelda who could read my thoughts, or Lucario who could sense my aura.

I wish I could tell you who I really was, but...you might not want to see me anymore if I tell you then.

Suddenly, from the place where I am supposedly telling you my story, I rise from my seat and began to leave the room to go to the basement.

Crazy Hand and Roy are calling for me again. And I can't do anything about it.

* * *

I wanted to break down into tears and cry at how pathetic my life is as a protagonist who has no real name.

Pathetic is my life as a so-called human who is mainly generic. That's all I will ever be.


	4. The Impostors

**A/N: This was my favorite chapter to do. Just when you thought that Roy was evil...The amazing turn of events!**

**

* * *

**Toon Link was passing by Marth & Link's room when he heard sobbing.

"Huh? That sounds like Marth!" Without thinking, the Link reincarnation barged into the room. Toon Link just stood there at the opened door, seeing the Altean prince sitting on his bed, crying his heart out.

"I can't take this anymore...I can't take this anymore..." Marth kept mumbling in his cries.

"Marth, what's wrong?" Toon Link asked.

The bluenette looked to see the green-garbed Hylian.

"Why, Marth? Why did you have to do this for me?" The prince said to himself.

"Huh?" _Why was Marth talking to himself? _Toon Link wondered to himself. As fast as the eye could see, Toon Link was suddenly grabbed by Marth and was pulled in for a whisper.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone else what I'm going to say to you, okay?" The prince said.

Out of fear, the little boy nodded.

* * *

Red was in the basement, pale and drastic-looking. He lost a lot of blood, looked like he never had a bit of sleep, skin being smothered in horrendous shades of green and red, and the brown eyes which had no windows for the soul.

Roy, on the other hand, was guarding the trainer. His sapphire eyes never left his sight on the test subject. Once in a while he would stop and mention Marth's name along with his own. After a minute or so, he would shake his mind off of it and continue guarding Red until Crazy Hand would come.

"Roy..." The Sword of Seals wielder would mutter.

"Roy! Bring the trainer in!" Crazy Hand suddenly commanded.

"Yes Crazy Hand, sir!" The redhead obeyed and dragged Red through the cold paving floor with the handcuffs.

* * *

Marth and Toon Link came to Zelda and Peach's room to look for the Hylian princess.

"Is Peach here?" Marth asked.

"Nope, she isn't." Zelda replied.

"Good. I don't want her to know this." The Falchion wielder and the holder of the Wind Waker then came in to the room.

"What's wrong, Marth?" Zelda asked.

"Before I say anything else, can you put a magical barrier around us? I don't want any surveillance hearing or watching us." The bluenette asked.

Not needing to be told again, the brunette princess used her magic and a crystal layer was surrounding the room.

"Now will you mind telling us what's going on, Marth?" Toon Link questioned, with a hint of crankiness in his voice.

"First of all...Don't call me Marth." That surprised both of the Hylian brawlers.

"WH-what do you mean? You ARE Marth, for crying out loud!" Zelda said.

"I'm...not. I'm not him." The prince broke out in sobs.

"I think you're getting delusional, Marth. If this is because of Roy, get over it. For the love of Nayru, it's been how many months since he was kicked out!"

"Stop calling me Marth! That's why I wanted to tell you something!"

Without giving Zelda the chance to speak, Marth took the tiara off and then he removed his blue hair, revealing his own messed up fire red hair.

"...Roy?" Toon Link blankly asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it's me." Roy said in shame, hanging his head.

"B-but if y-you're Roy, t-then where i-is the r-real Marth?" Zelda stammered, still unable to believe what she's seeing.

* * *

"Roy, you could take a rest for now. You've been guarding Red with no break."

Crazy Hand, along with his 'helpers' immediately went to work on the experiment. Roy was allowed to be excused for the meantime.

The redhead nodded and left the room. When he was sure that no one else could see him, he took off his red hair and combed through his silky blue one.

Yes, Marth was actually Roy and the redhead assistant of Crazy Hand was the Altean prince.

The Roy impostor looked down to the floor and wondered to no end why he did this. He only remembered he had a deep hatred for the Pokemon Trainer and was asked by Crazy Hand to assist him with the experimentation.

"I...I'm only doing this for Roy as a favour." He told himself endlessly.

_

* * *

Marth and Roy's flash back_

Marth was staring to the horizon at the balcony of the manor. He missed Roy terribly. He was the prince's closest friend. Whether it is sparring or a Melee fight, their friendship would never change.

When it came to the prince that Roy has been kicked out from the Smash Bros next instalment, he tried to compensate with Master Hand not to let him go, but the right hand embodiment didn't listen to a single plea.

After a few months, the Falchion wielder was surprised to see Roy in his room. The redhead looked terrified and guilty all over.

"Roy? B-but I thought you were kicked out of the manor!" Marth exclaimed.

"I was, but...it's a long story." Roy said in a scared tone.

"Don't worry, I'm willing to listen."

After a long explanation and recounting of the series of events, Marth was horrified at what Roy had done and in what he was facing now.

"...And now, Crazy Hand wants me to drink this, so that I won't feel any guilt when I hurt the subject. He said that it will merely make me have a deep hatred for him, like we were sworn enemies." Roy said, about to burst into tears. In his hand was a vile that Crazy had given him.

After a moment of deep thinking, Marth went to the bathroom for a short minute, and came back out wearing a plain shirt and pants. He had taken off his usual wear and placed it on the bed. Roy stared blankly at his royal friend, wondering why he had done that.

"Go to the bathroom, take off your clothes and wear mine." Marth commanded Roy.

"What? Why?" The redhead said in surprise.

"I'm going to take your place." The prince calmly said.

"No! Please don't do this just for me, Marth!"

"We're friends, and I don't want to see you hurt. It's the least I can do."

"Please Marth, don't..."

"My mind is made up. Do it or else."

Though Roy had second thoughts of doing it, he did what Marth told him to do. He came back out wearing Marth's clothes. It was a perfect fit for him.

Marth then brought out a blue wig that he had kept for who knows how long and made sure it fitted on Roy snugly yet correctly. He then tucked in any of the remainder of Roy's hair that was showing out.

"Now for one more touch." The prince said as he took off the tiara on his head and placed it on Roy. Roy just stood there, silent and not knowing what to say. Marth took the redhead's own clothes and went to change.

When the prince came back, he looked just like him, down to every single detail. He even put on a red wig to top it off.

"Marth..." the now bluenette Roy said in sadness.

"Don't say a word, Roy. I'm now you and I'm going to take your place. I'm doing this as a favour for you." The redhead Marth cooed.

After that, he left with the Sword of Seals in his right hand and the vile on his left, leaving the Marth impostor all alone. Roy knew that he had to pose for the prince, even if it would take who knows how long.

* * *

"But what happened to Marth after that?" Toon Link asked out of curiosity.

"I wouldn't know, but one thing I'm sure is that he drank the vile, otherwise he would feel guilty for doing this." Roy said, hanging his head down.

"I just realized something. What about the incident with Link and Pit? You said this has been going on for who knows how long. Why did Marth then decide to appear at that time?" Zelda questioned.

"They have been doing it discreetly and when Pit and Link tried to follow Red, I guess that was the time he decided to intervene." Roy answered.

"I have one last question." Toon Link raised his hand, as if he was a student. "Shouldn't we be telling Master Hand and the other Brawlers? I mean, the trainer is in trouble and we're just gonna sit here and do nothing while he experiences pain?"

The redhead thought about it for a while. Finally, his reply was a clear one. "We don't tell them. Think about it. If we suddenly tell Master Hand about it, Crazy would know it ahead and try his best to conceal everything. It's best if we catch him off-guard.

"And both of you must not dare to go to the place I told you. If Crazy or the others catch you, they might make both of you the next test subjects along with Red." He added, giving the two an austere look.

The look pierced the princess and the warrior like lightning. Then there was a knock on the door. Roy immediately placed back the wig on, along with the tiara. Zelda removed the barrier that was surrounding them and unlocked the door. It was Peach.

"Why was the door locked Zelda?" The ruler of the mushroom kingdom asked with a huff.

"They had to tell me some secret." Zelda replied looking annoyed while pointing to the two boys.


	5. No Chance of Escape

_Run…run while you can. Sooner or later, you will be caught._

Those were the only words running through Red's mind by the moment as he passed through the halls. He managed to snap out of the trance that was holding him helpless all this time.

Despite the many times he had passed these halls, he couldn't find his way out. Everything was painted the same color: white. Nothing else was out of the ordinary. "Darn it! Which way is which?" Red said in frustration. Because of his…enhanced ability, he heard footstep from afar, probably were the others who tried to catch him and bring him back to Crazy Hand. There was no way he was going back there and be a helpless little victim!

He turned left, right, straight…And he was still led to nowhere. The exit was nowhere to be found. If he doesn't find the way out soon, there would be no way to wait for another chance to get out again.

He looked back and realized he was leaving a trail of red and green blood. Now, there was no way that the others won't be able to know where he was heading.

Red was getting weaker by the minute. But that didn't stop him from trying to run. Everywhere there were doors, and they were locked. All except for one, which was the one where he was forced to be in and to be experimented on.

"There he is!" Red recognized this voice to be Roy's. The trainer continued running and running.

Roy, being followed by other people, merely followed the trail of blood that Red was leaving. But then it came to a point where the trail suddenly stopped. Roy wondered where Red could be.

The trainer was behind the curve where Roy and the others were. On his hand was a knife that he found on the way. Swiftly, he plunged the knife onto the back of the first person he saw, which happened to be the redheaded fighter.

Roy screamed in pain. Blood splattered out. Using the bought time, Red ran away.

The others circled around Roy, worried.

"D-don't take…pity on me…now. Get that…trainer or we'll…all suffer the consequences…by Crazy Hand." Roy said while panting and trying many ways possible to stop the wound from bleeding.

With that said, they all ran to catch Red.

Red was still running, despite exhaustion beginning to settle in him.

_There is no way you can escape. _His conscience told him.

"Darn! Where the heck is the exit?" Red asked no one in particular.

From out of nowhere, Pit emerged from the shadows. He pointed to the north, showing a door that had the exit sign on it.

Red looked blankly at Pit. The angel was smiling. Could Pit have been experimented on too? Is that why he's here as well?

The trainer didn't have time to ponder on those questions. He shed a little tear and ran away. He wanted to bring Pit along with him as well, but 'they' only wanted him. So he knew Pit will be safe.

Pit looked blankly at him when Red ran. Behind him was Crazy Hand. He asked where Red went and the angel pointed to the same direction he had told the trainer.

"Well done…Kuro."

The angel smiled wickedly as his clothes and wings turned to pitch black while his eyes became as red as blood. Kuro was Pit's doppelganger, but to the extent of being a dark version of him.

"That fool…he didn't even think how Pit would've gone here in the first place when he merely was the only brawler in here." Kuro said.

He, along with the left hand embodiment, ran for Red. By now the trainer would be cornered.

Red was beginning to slow down. Losing a lot of fluid was the worst thing that could happen. He felt like he could break down at any minute. But if he stopped, then he would easily be taken away again.

In the end, the exhaustion took over and he collapsed to the ground, tired and left with no energy.

Crazy Hand floated above him, and picked him up, crushing him along the way. Red winced in pain.

"You really didn't think that you can escape here, now did you?" Crazy Hand sneered. "I control you now. Without you, then I wouldn't have any other person to experiment on." His grip became tighter. Red began to scream.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I hurting you? I wouldn't dare hurt my only experiment." He let go of Red and let him drop to the ground. The trainer was breathing heavily. He couldn't manage it anymore.

Roy then came, staggering as his back was bleeding terribly.

"Roy! What happened to you?" Crazy Hand asked in concern.

"T-that…boy…h-he managed…to get a cheap shot with…that knife he had there." The redhead said as he tried to manage the pain.

Crazy then noticed that Red was holding a knife in his hand. He looked back at Roy. Any more loss and he would be in the near brink of death.

Kuro then stepped up and healed his wounds with magic. Just like that, the wound was gone on Roy as if nothing ever appeared.

"Now then…shall we bring him back?" The left hand embodiment asked. Roy and Kuro nodded as they both carried Red and brought him back to the ward.

"N-no…" Red weakly said as he realized that he was being brought away from the spot he was just in.

* * *

"W-what was that all about?"

Saki, another one of the assist trophies, suddenly snapped from his daydream. He had just heard someone say no.

"What's the matter Saki?" Snake asked. He was helping Saki polish up the arsenals that both he and the blond boy use in battle.

Saki looked for a while at the spy and finally replied, "It was nothing."

_But that sounded just like Red. I'm sure it was him. I probably should tell Pit or someone._


	6. Past Memories

"_Are you awake? Please wake up."_

_A pair of brown eyes opened up to a place full of strange inventories and creatures. A child, who passes on a look of a thirteen year old, has finally been activated after years and years of research._

_"It's good to see you're awake and working. Do you know your name?"_

_The child nods. His auburn hair stuck out of the different ends of his head, topped with a red hat having a symbol near the end. Wearing a red jacket, accented by  
a white zipper and collar, he stands up from his lying position and wipes off the dust that was found on his faded blue jeans._

_"My name is Red." The child blankly replied._

_"Great."_

_Red looked at his surroundings. It seemed to be that he was in a laboratory filled with gadgets, books and mysterious-looking inventions. In the middle was a desk, and on top of it were three items that he recognized to be Pokéballs. Despite just 'waking up' now, he had already known his sole purpose for why he was created.  
_

_Based on research done with the adventures done by earlier protagonists, they had learned that a majority of them couldn't survive and transition themselves to their assigned region's conditions. They weren't strong or immune enough to make it through a sudden weather disturbance or a new terrain that they can't familiarize themselves to. Thus, they created a person who will manage to survive through anything._

_The child went to the table and picked up one of the Pokéballs. He threw it to the air and out came a tiny lizard that had orange skin. _

_"You chose Charmander. That's a nice choice."_

_As the boy and his new Pokémon set foot to journey on, the Lizard Pokémon couldn't help but keep looking at its new trainer. He didn't seem to harbor any emotions._

_

* * *

_

_As they continued on further with their adventure, the Charmander had already evolved into a gigantic and noble looking Charizard. But its trainer remained the same: emotionless. Does Red have ANY motivation to keep going? Or is he just being forced?_

_One time, as they defeated Saffron City's gym leader, Sabrina, after gaining the 6th badge, she asked "Are you really sure that you should remain like that? Should you always be their usless little toy always played on for no apparent reason? Do you like that all your decisions are chosen by others and not yourself? Is being a trainer your true purpose?"_

_As if by magic, the words struck Red deeply. Something stirred within him. It was a sudden mix of new and undescribable feelings pooling within._

_He had learned later on that he had gained something else called an 'emotion'._

_

* * *

_

_On top of Mt. Silver, after defeating the Silver League, Red sat on the flat part of Mt. Silver which was near the peak, unfazed by the cold biting wind's howls._

"_W-What is my real purpose for being here? I know that I am Red, a Pokémon trainer who had to travel to vast regions just to achieve I also know that I am merely an artificial being… but is that what I really am supposed to be? Am I meant for different things?" He asked himself and the blizzard._

_Sighing, he buried his head onto the gap between his knees and his chest. He kept wondering who he really was._

_The wind suddenly began to pick up faster than before. It was unnatural for that to happen. Something's wrong, Red thought. Immediately, he set off for the mountain's summit. And there he saw something he couldn't believe._

_There was a warped-looking mist covering the peak. Everything within it seemed distorted. As the trainer tried to get a closer look, he was suddenly caught in a strange cage colored gold and it seemed to have an enigmatic aura within it._

"_Hey! Let me go!" The trainer said as he struggled to get out. But the cage didn't seem to be responding. Before the brunette knew it, he was brought into the warped portal. It felt like he was going through space, but everything felt wrong. Even the sky was different._

_

* * *

_

_Red found himself thrown onto a cemented pavement of what happened to look like a ruined zoo. As he stood up, he saw something that looked like purple cotton gently falling to the ground. He sensed that these were enemies. As he prepared to bring out his Pokémon, something had bumped onto his back. He looked to see a blonde little boy in a red and yellow striped shirt._

"_Oh, um…I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The boy meekly said._

"_It's okay, but be careful. There are enemies nearby." Red warned. As if on cue, monsters arose from the 'cotton' that was falling earlier ago._

"_Oh no, we're about to be attacked!" The child stuttered in fear._

_Red grinned as he patted the child's back. "Hehe, don't worry." He said brought out a Pokéball from his bag and came out Squirtle. The Primids appeared to be ready for attack, but so were Red and Squirtle._

_

* * *

_

_After Red and Zelda left the office, Master Hand looked once again at the biodata Red had given him. His history was the most shocking and strangely different from the rest of the brawlers._

_Zelda was out in the gardens with a blank looking Red. After being hit by Tabuu's off-waves and turned into a trophy, everything about the trainer has been reset into nothing. He doesn't know why and how he got into Subspace, he doesn't remember about travelling through regions, but the worst thing was that he had no emotions left within him. He was just a hard, empty shell._

_Zelda had been trying her best to reawaken the real trainer from his lost memory. She tried to show him the things that happened while in Subspace and every possible thing that he had done before being turned into a trophy, just to try and make Red remember, but to no avail. Nothing came out from the princess' efforts._

_The next thing she tried was to at least try and get his emotions back. She told and showed the male brunette about happiness and sadness, things that would make a person happy or sad. But then, the wielder of Triforce of Wisdom realized something. There was one thing that artificial beings like Red don't have, that's why he couldn't understand easily what emotions are. He didn't have a 'heart'._

_After some time, Red understood about emotions and used them, but he never meant it. The Hylian princess would always wonder and worry if he meant it or not. But something told him that he'll be fine._

Remembering this, a tear rolled down the trainer's cheek while sitting alone in a corner of the room he was trapped in, handcuffed.


	7. Green & Red Blood

Samus had been staying in the research lab of the Smash Manor for almost a week now. She also noticed Red's strange behaviour and wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening to him as well. She had gotten a sample of the green substance that was found on Ike's sword and went on examining it. Staring at it through a microscope while trying to get a clue on what's happening outside is no easy task.

"What in the world is this? I've never even such a substance in all my life! Even as a bounty hunter, I've never seen anything like it..." She finally said, slumping back onto the chair.

Shadow the Hedgehog, who passed by the hall to hear the bounty hunter's complaining entered the lab. The black hedgehog looked through the microscope to see the green substance and realized immediately what it was.

"This is the same substance found in me!" The ultimate lifeform exclaimed.

"What did you just say?" Samus said.

"This substance is used in any artificial beings, namely robots and androids." Shadow explained.

"Are you trying to say Red's not a human?" The bounty hunter blankly asked. After a few minutes, she laughed hysterically. "Red? Not a human? What a laugh!" She laughed even more, this time with tears coming out of her eyes.

"But I'm serious, Samus Aran. If this was found in Red's body, then there's no other option but to believe! And besides, I saw once when I accidentally scratched him with my spikes, instead of red blood, the green substance came out and..." Shadow left his sentence unfinished.

"...And what?" The blond female asked, managing to stop laughing uncontrollably.

"Rather than saying, what about seeing it with your own eyes?" The rival of the blue hedgehog suggested, making Samus stand up from her seat and bringing her to the control room.

* * *

Unknown by the two, Roy was spying on them the whole time. When the duo was leaving the room, the redhead bolted out and ran to report to Crazy Hand who was at the basement.

"Sir!" The Pherae prince immediately said as he entered the white room. It seemed that the left hand embodiment and his helpers were experimenting again on Red when he barged in.

"What is it, Roy?" Crazy Hand asked irritatingly.

"A smasher and an assist trophy seem to have found out what the Pokemon Trainer really is!" The Sword of Seals wielder immediately said.

"Where are they headed now?" Kuro asked while holding a knife and having a surgery mask cover his mouth.

"They're headed for the control room as we speak. The assist trophy, Shadow, had seen Red's skin and is about to show it to the smasher, Samus." Roy said.

Crazy Hand suggestively smirked. "Well, well. Samus, you say? Did you hear that Red?" Of course, Red didn't respond.

As the others were finishing up, Roy asked "What's the plan, Crazy Hand?"

"It's very simple Roy." The destructive spirit said, "You see, we just finished up another item and looks like it's the perfect opportunity to see if it works." He turned to look at Red and at Kuro. The black angel was holding something in his palm.

"The item that Kuro is holding right now is used to control another's actions, much like those remote controlled toys. On how it works, may it remind you on how Snake latches on a C3 or C4 on another person; the item is latched, but you also hold something else to control him."

Kuro pressed his palm where the item was and Red's eyes turned from brown to black. "And it seems to work!" The fallen smiled evilly. The trainer stood in front of Kuro, the now black eyes never leaving Kuro's gaze.

"Now, listen up Red. You see, there are two people in this manor, Samus and Shadow, who threaten to reveal your true identity. We know you don't want them to know right?" Kuro asked the brunette. The trainer in response nodded. "Then what you have to do is this: silence them. Silence them and you'll be safe."

* * *

"R.O.B., show Samus the footage that happened in the second floor hallway, four days ago, at around 3 to 4 in the afternoon." Shadow and Samus were in the control room, where R.O.B. was doing surveillance on everything that was happening in the manor nonstop. The sentry obeyed the hedgehog's orders and immediately set off to find the camera holding that footage.

"Wow, you sure are specific." Samus vacantly stated, amused at the hedgehog's memory.

"Heh, being me has its advantages." Shadow smirked.

"Okay, no need to be all proud."

"Right, right."

"Data has been found." The robot interrupted the duo's petty little fight. Samus directed her attention to the screen that R.O.B. was pointing at.

In the screen, Shadow was seen walking by the hall when Red passed by from the opposite end as well. The hedgehog's quills were indeed sharp as he said. It was sharp enough to pierce through one's skin. When the two collided, his quills brushed by Red's arm, making a terrible bruise. Shadow angrily told the trainer to watch where he was going, but the brunette merely ignored him and went on.

"Pause the footage, R.O.B.!" Shadow said. The robot paused the footage. "Look at Red's arm, Samus! Surely you believe me now!"

Samus looked carefully at the screen and was shocked. R.O.B. turned to look at the screen as well and was also shocked. Red's skin on his arm was successfully ripped but instead of seeing the muscle tissue, they saw metal instead.

"I don't...believe it..." were the bounty hunter's only words, for she was completely speechless.

* * *

As Shadow and Samus left, they heard footsteps coming near. But there was no one coming in from any direction! How can that be? As they turned around once more, they found themselves face to face with Red, who doesn't look too happy.

"Red! Where have you been this whole time?" An overjoyed Samus asked. But the trainer didn't respond. _Something's wrong here... _Shadow thought. That was then when he looked into Red's eyes. It was pitch black as the night.

"Chaos...Control!" The black hedgehog let out a purple aura with the help of the Chaos Emeralds to stop temporarily the flow of time...or so he thought he did.

His surroundings were enshrouded with chaos power, but Red disappeared from his spot. As Shadow tried to locate him, he noticed too late that the trainer was behind him. With one swift knock from the trainer's fist onto the back of his head, he was out cold.

Samus, who had been affected by the Chaos Control, managed to snap out of the slow time flow as the purple aura surrounding them supposedly began to diminish. But she realized a minute too late that Red had grabbed both her hands. The grip was firm, so she can't budge them one bit.

"Red, what's wrong with you? You aren't usually like this! Let me go!" Samus said angrily, still struggling to get out of the grip. Red pulled her closer and said eerily, "No can do, Samus. If I let you go, you would do one of the gravest mistakes yet. And besides..." He pulled out a knife from his pocket using his free hand. "It's better if you weren't there to tell the tale."

The bounty hunter, afraid by the sudden change of attitude from the Red she usually knew, whimpered in fear, but was finally able to slip out of his grasp. She immediately ran for it. From the distance, she heard the trainer say, "Run while you can! There's no escaping what's coming next!"

* * *

"This is crazy!" Samus was still running, but it felt like hours from where she left and still she hasn't reached the stairs. When she saw light, she was relieved. But to her biggest shock, it was a dead end. The bounty hunter was beginning to lose hope. She slumped to the ground and for once, she began to cry.

"Are you okay, Samus?" The blond female turned around to see an innocent looking Red, worried for her. "Red..." She began to cry some more. "It's okay now, Samus. Don't cry." The young trainer cooed. Samus hugged Red, thankful that he's okay...for a split second. She heard from him suddenly, with the eerie voice from before, "Because you're going to cry some blood after this!" Once again, Red pulled out the knife from before and had a sadistic look on his face that could kill. Samus tried looking for her Paralyzer, but it's missing from its place. "Of all the days for your trusty weapon to be gone...Isn't that a shame." Red came closer until the weaponless bounty hunter was against a wall. She could've attacked him to get out of the mess, but she driven too much in fear to even think of fighting back.

"Say goodbye, Samus Aran. Forever." These were the last words she heard, after her own piercing scream and next to the splatter of blood from her stomach.


	8. Light meets Dark

Everyone in the manor woke up when they all heard screaming. Pit was the first one to hear this and tried to find the location of the sound.

"Hello? Anyone?" Pit practically asked none in particular as he glided through the halls. Soon, the other brawlers came out to see what caused the noise. Some went to R.O.B. while the others went to follow the angel.

Before Peach, who was already cranky enough that her beauty sleep was interrupted by the noise, asked who did it, she stood in silence as she saw the cause. She ended up screaming as well.

Pit ran for the princess as she saw something that horrified her to the core. There, on the front of hers and Zelda's room, lied the bloody bounty hunter that goes by the name Samus Aran.

"Oh god, Sammy...who did this to you?" Peach asked the lifeless body as she tried to hold back her tears. Zelda restrained herself from getting angry as to the scene that's right in front of her.

* * *

MetaKnight, who was closer to R.O.B. than anyone else lead the way to the control room. When he knocked, no one answered. Second time, still none. He kept doing it until his patience broke out and destroyed the door using Galaxia.

"Uh...MK? I'm sure that you'll have to pay for that." Kirby stated. "I know that Kirby," was his reply, "I must learn how to hold my patience once more."

"I don't think you needed patience at all, MetaKnight! Look!" Ness said as he pointed to what was inside the room. R.O.B. was there, but it was in a daze. The screens were all static and...no more should be said.

"R.O.B.!" The knight ran to him, to know if he's okay.

"SYSTEM MALFUNCTION...OVERDRIVE-COULDN'T FIND DATA. RESTART SYSTEM. I AM ERROR. BZZT..." The robot was in a program malfunction, which was unusual since it always has a program reboot and virus scan twice a week.

"Someone short-circuited it." Snake concluded after moments of observing the Famicon robot.

"But who would dare do such a thing?" Olimar asked.

"I don't know, but I bet that it has something to do with the surveillance tapes gone haywire as well." The soldier replied.

* * *

"Do you remember anything Shadow? Even a little memory?" Sonic found the black hedgehog lying unconscious on the ground and woke him up. When Shadow woke up, he doesn't even remember who he is.

"Sorry...I don't." Shadow shook his head. The blue hedgehog, feeling defeated, decided to bring him to the infirmary, hoping there would be a way to bring back his memories.

* * *

_First a rude awakening, then Samus' mysterious death, R.O.B. short-circuiting and now Shadow losing his memory? What in the world is going on here? _ Pit stood outside the infirmary a few hours after. He couldn't go back to sleep even when Ike had told him to do so.

"Tsk, tsk tsk...How sad in the world of our little angel." The angel captain turned around to see no one but darkness. A chuckle came and he turned once again to see no one. Third time happen but this time, Pit saw the source of the voice; Kuro's.

"Kuro, what do you want?" He asked in a strict tone.

"Ooh, aren't you scary?" The black angel teased.

"Tell me."

"Oh, I want nothing more but to see you in distress, my little shiro." Kuro pinched the white angel's cheeks, receiving a glare in return. "Okay, but seriously, I know what's wrong with Red."

Hearing Red's name, Pit immediately asked what was wrong. But the only reply he got was, "Let's just say he's in an uncanny valley."

"Uncanny...valley?" Pit was confused. What did that mean?

"Oh? You don't know? Well...if you want to know, then try and catch me to get some more answers!" With that said, Kuro took off before Pit could answer back.

"It's on!" Pit glided through the halls to catch up with his dark twin.

To say that you were chasing your own shadow was an understatement for Pit. No matter how many times he tried landing an attack, Kuro would easily mimic and play the same game. He would occassionally melt into the darkness, making it harder for the angel captain to grab him. Suddenly, his face lit up as he thought of a way to get him.

He brought out a hookshot that Link had previously owned from his toga and when Kuro came out of the shadows, he immediately activated it, grabbing a surpised Kuro on the wings, causing a bit of flailing on the ground. Using the time he had, Pit pushed the black angel to the wall.

_Damn it, this wasn't part of the plan! _Kuro silently thought into his head.

"Okay Kuro, 'fess up."

"..."

"Oh? Now you refuse to speak? Tell me what you meant by 'uncanny valley' and where Red is...NOW." Pit said forcefully like it was a command. After a moment of silence, Kuro spoke up.

"Uncanny valley is usually a term used for robots who somewhat are able to get humane emotions that they argue whether they really are human or robotic." He said in a fast pace.

"Kuro? What are you talking about? Red ain't a robot." Pit said. Here, Kuro had a silent smirk underneath.

"You don't know? Oh Pit...so naive and so clueless."

"What?"

"Right now, Red is underneath us with Crazy Hand, Roy and some other people." _I know I shouldn't be telling this, but I know Crazy has a plan. _Kuro thought to himself.

He was right. Unknown to Pit, Red was behind him and with a new item installed within.

"Kuro, you're up to something sinister. I don't know if I should trust you or not." Pit said.

"I say DON'T trust me. Because if you did, I know you wouldn't look behind you." Kuro 'suggested'.

As the innocent angel he is, the curiousity was just too much. Pit turned around to see Red staring at him in the eye.

Red's eyes turned from dull brown into a piercing hue of crimson. Pit couldn't take his own eyes away from the trainer's. They were so alluring, that it's hypnotic. Before Pit even realized it, he fell down, unconscious.

"Kuro, what were you thinking?" An enraged Crazy Hand was behind Red. "You almost revealed everything to him!"

"I'm sorry Crazy Hand sir." Kuro bowed down in respect.

"Sigh...if Red wasn't here to stop Pit, then he would've stopped us!"

"What DID Red do?" Kuro asked the embodient of destruction.

"Simple. Mind sweep. He stunned Pit with his eyes that he is sure to forget what happened just now." Was the reply.

"Well, we should bring him back to his room." Kuro suggested as he turned his clothes and wings into white, which made him look like Pit.

_

* * *

Knock knock._

Ike opened the door to see Pit. He looked tired.

"Sorry I came back late. I couldn't really sleep." The angel said with a yawn.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have locked the door." The mercenary said.

"It's fine. Let's just go and get some sleep." Pit entered the room and fell asleep on his bed. The same applied to Ike. When the angel heard snoring from the swordsman, Pit's clothes and wings turned to black, revealing Kuro. The black angel then chanted quietly and the real Pit appeared, sleeping in his bed.

"Mission accomplished." Kuro mouthed as he snuck away back into the shadows.


	9. The Dream's Meaning

_I can't honestly tell myself that anyone's coming to save me. But I wish I could._

_Please...Don't...take them...away from...me..._

"Shut your struggle, android!" A voice snapped him from his silent pleas, followed by a strong slap in the face. This time, Crazy Hand is experimenting a new item that could erase ones memory entirely and be controlled like a slave. Not like the crazy embodiment needs it. Red is already, and forever will be his personal slave. His own lab rat. How quaint.

_...Help...

* * *

_

"...Red..." Pit was murmuring in his sleep. The other smashers stood there in front of his bed stand, worried for the angel.

"Goddesses, he's been like this for two straight days already." Ike broke the silence. The angel captain quivered and tossed around the bed.

"It's all Red's fault!" Ganondorf immediately concluded.

"Ganon," Zelda glared at the Gerudo "you can't blame someone who's apparently been kidnapped from right under our noses!" the dark king hung his head low.

"Speaking of Red, has anyone found anything about his whereabouts?" Link asked. No one answered.

After Red suddenly disappearing, a sad series of unfortunate events began to string itself unto the smashers. But the ones that can't be forgotten, nonetheless forgiven, are the fates that had befallen unto Samus and Shadow the Hedgehog.

Marth just stood there silent. Zelda took a quick glance at the prince and back at Pit. Sonic suddenly entered the room in a blur.

"Any luck Sonic?" Ike asked the hedgehog. The blue blur shook his head. "No. Not one has found Red."

"This is aggravating..."Peach sighed, crossing her arms. She can't get over the fact that her friend's dead, and that she has to bear with another friend who is traumatized.

By now, every smasher is looking for Red. Even Master Hand joined the fray and assisted in finding the trainer as well. But, even with the strength of numbers, no luck. Still unknown. No one has seen him after the incident with Pit.

* * *

_G-Goddess Palutena?_

Darkness. That was all Pit can see. He tried to move, but something was restraining him.

Chains.

His wings were clamped together, it was useless. He couldn't shake off the fact though that, although he knew he was himself, it felt as if he wasn't at the same time.

Finally, he saw light. Then, his beloved goddess. He was saved! Or so the angel thought.

Next to Palutena, he saw a giant floating left glove. Behind the two were five shadowy figures that seem vaguely familiar to him.

Suddenly he felt emptiness. His heart didn't feel anything. His hands dropped. His whole body dropped down and his head bowed. As he looked up, he saw Palutena holding a mirror in front. What was there for him to see?

Himself.

Pit finally saw himself. His eyes were a blank blue. His skin was stained with red and green lashes. His clothes were nearly ripped to shreds. His arms, legs, feet and wings were in chains. But what horrified him was his face. It was ripped into two, one half showing his facial features, the other half, nothing but his eyes and metal.

At the back he saw a silhouette. He turned to see himself face-to-face with Red. The trainer's eyes showed nothing, just like his. There was blood streaking his face, resembling tears. The trainer's hand, which was fully covered in metal, reached out to Pit, cupping the angel's cheek. He muttered only one word.

"Help."

* * *

"AAAAAAHH!" Pit finally woke up, scaring the ones who remained in the room. Link was the first to run to him.

"Pit! Godesses, don't scare us like that!" The Hylian said as he patted the angel's back.

"I...I-It was horrible." The angel stuttered while making sure that all he saw in his dream wasn't real.

"Why? What did you dream about?" Ike asked. Link merely glared at the mercenary for asking such a question. The Crimean merely gave a 'what?' look.

"There was darkness...a lab, f-fully white..." Pit clutched his pillow as he nervously recalled everything he saw in his dream. "Left hand...five shadows...metal...Red..."

As if a nerve had snapped, the angel jolted up, immediately getting out of bed. This made the rest surprised.

"Pit, where are you going?" Marth asked the brunette.

"To rescue Red! What does it look like to you?" Pit replied, determination burning in his eyes as he walked for the door. Sadly, he was being blocked by Ike and Zelda.

"Pit you can't just get up and leave like that after your condition!" Zelda said.

"She's right; you don't even know where Red is! None of us do." Ike added.

Pit looked at them defiantly, wanting to dash for the door. He finally said, "I know where Red's being kept." Marth, Link, Ike and Zelda's mouths gaped.

"There was a lab in my dream. That lab is nowhere seen in the manor, and I remember there being a secret basement down below us." Pit explained.

"A secret basement? I don't remember anything like that here!" Link blurted out.

The angel had a victorious grin on his face. "I discovered it while it was my first time in the manor." The other four looked at each other in confusion. It looked like they had no choice but to trust the angel, and hope he's right.

"Fine Pit." Zelda, along with the others, gave in. "We'll trust you. But, you have to promise us two conditions: One. That Link, Ike and Marth are to accompany you in case anything goes wrong with this rescue mission. I'm staying here to tell everyone. And two. Be careful. Get Red back. Everyone's worried for him sick." The princess said.

Pit nodded. "Okay Zelda. You have my word." He turned to look at Ike, Marth and Link. They all had their confident face on.

"Let's go!" Pit dashed out of the room, leading the way while the trio followed.

_Don't worry Red. We're coming! Just hold on!_ Pit silently thought in his head.

* * *

Red had managed to hear what Pit thought and tilted his head down as tears streamed his face. He hopes so. The trainer lied on the cold floor, with Crazy Hand injecting the remaining fluids needed for the experiment into him. The brunette shuddered, as he felt something change inside him. And he didn't like it at all.


	10. The Rescue Part 1

After a brief meeting with some of the assist trophies and gathering all necessary information, the four smashers ran for the secret basement. Pit found the wall he was looking for, and to everyone's surprise, it moved aside and revealed a staircase.

"Come on." Pit flew downwards, with the others following.

As they reached the end of the seemingly endless staircase, all they could see was white.

"Argh…we have to find Red. And fast." Ike said.

"But he could be anywhere!" Marth pointed out as he was referring to the many windows and doors.

"Then let's hurry." Link said. The others nodded and began their search.

* * *

Crazy Hand was laughing like a psycho murderer. He watched as Red struggled from his chains, clutching his head in pain. The hand enjoyed this boy's pain. It was…delicious.

Red was still holding on to a few precious memories, mostly the time he had with his Pokemon and close friends. They were shifting and draining away, being replaced with his worst nightmare; His friends turning his back against him, letting the poor boy rot all alone with no one to comfort him; Samus' death by his own hands, replayed over and over; Himself, doing those heinous deeds that he never meant to do; The worst one, being Crazy Hand's puppet, forever.

The brunette screamed in anguish and fear, tears coming out of his eyes, no one hearing him except the left hand embodiment.

"That's it, trainer! Scream! Let all that fear flow out!" The hand squealed in wrong delight. Red twisted and turned, fighting back the unwanted with his remaining will.

"Fool, haven't you realized it yet? There's no escaping your fate." Crazy Hand said in a combination of triumph and malice.

"N-No…I won't…succumb to you…T-The others will…" The trainer wasn't able to finish his sentence as his body finally fell limp and the chains clanged an echo against the fake skin.

"Will what? Save you? That's an impossible dream." Crazy Hand 'smirked'.

* * *

"Any luck yet?" Pit asked.

"No…" Marth replied.

"I got nothing here." Ike said.

Link merely shook his head as a response.

"Well, we need to keep looking. Red's counting on us." The angel captain pursued. Just then, they all heard clapping.

"Bravo, my little shiro." _That voice! _Pit said in his head, _it could only belong to him. _As if on cue, Kuro came out from the shadows, clapping out of mockery. Pit, Link, Marth and Ike immediately prepared their fighting stances. The black angel only laughed.

"Did you all honestly think you could beat me? Even if you have the number advantage, I still have the 'items' your dear friend has tested for us all this time." With that said Kuro put something of what seemed to be a badge unto his toga and ran towards the group without bringing out his twin blades. Before the group realized what hit them, they were all pushed back to the wall by an enormous ground shockwave created by the fallen angel.

* * *

Ike tried to stand up, but felt as if something was pushing him down, not allowing him to get back up. He ended up catching the sight of a floating purple feline, whom he realized to be Mewtwo.

_Why is it you wish to save this friend? _The pokemon asked telepathically. _He is a rather...useless specie, compared to all of you here._

"Shut up! He's my friend! And I'd never let anything terrible happen to him!" The mercenary forced himself to get up and attack Mewtwo.

* * *

"Why did you let them make me leave? Why didn't you do anything?" Link had been quite used to children shouting around, but not around an enraged child version of him.

"Y-Young Link, stop it! This fight's not worth it!" The older Hylian tried to reason out, but basing on the child's attempts to strike him with the Kokiri sword, it seems that he won't have any petty excuse.

"Crazy Hand said that we will eventually get back here! We aren't rejects! We aren't clones! WE DESERVE TO BE HERE!" The young child screamed in anger and got a clean shot on Link.

* * *

Marth was jumping and running away from the little mouse's painful electric attacks, which was hot on its trail.

"Can't we just talk this out Pichu?" The prince tried to ask, but got a thunder as an answer. "…So that's the way huh? Well then, it'll be just like the Melee Days!" He brought out Falchion and fought the little critter.

The Pichu, Marth had noticed, seemed to be serious and stoic instead of that joyful yet deadly vibe that it has. Plus, its eyes were colored blood red.

"Pichu…"

* * *

"It's you and me now, shiro!" Kuro told his light counterpart.

"I don't have time for this!" Pit tried to get through, but Kuro merely blocked him. "Now why would I do that?" The black angel smirked and started a whole flurry of attacks on the angel captain. The angel captain, in response, can only block and defend back.

_At this rate, I'm never gonna be able to save Red! _Pit thought in worry as he defended his face from a punch.

As if somebody heard him, Kuro was knocked out unconscious. "What just…?" The pure angel tried to process in what just happened and who just saved him. He found out it was Lyn.

"Lyndis am I glad to see you!" Pit exclaimed in joy.

"You go and find Red. I'll hold down Kuro for you. Go!" Lyn said, as if it was a command. The white angel nodded and flew off.

* * *

Pit saw an open door in the near end of the hall.

"This must be it. The door where they're holding Red…" He told himself. Without thinking twice or hesitating, he went in.

"Red! Are you in here?" No response. He looked around the area, which was all plain white, and called out for the trainer's name.

He called one last time. "Red! Please answer me!"

The angel finally got a response, but it wasn't the one he's expecting. He heard a bone-chilling psycho laugh echo itself around the walls. The door suddenly closed and locked itself, which was enough to unnerve poor Pit.

From out of the blue, Crazy Hand appeared. "It's nice to meet you again Kid Icarus." The gloved hand said in a creepy manner.

"No more of your sick and twisted games Crazy Hand! Where's Red?" Pit asked with no hint of fear, although he was truly scared.

"Oh he's just right there." The hand pointed to where Red was lying, chained and tired.

The angel was relieved and rushed to his friend's aid. "Hey Red, wake up. I'm here." He had completely forgotten that Crazy Hand was still there and it could've been a trap.


	11. An Author's note: Sorry for Delay

A/N: Guys, I'm so so so so very very sorry! I know I should have been updating my stories...but with school eating up my time (I can't believe it's almost a year without any updates at all!), I can't focus at all! I promise though; As soon as December and January fly in, you'll have the chapters that you want and deserve.

Thanks!

From, Lily Badens


End file.
